


Thin Line

by hhertzof



Series: Looking for Home [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying to Bill was difficult, but the truth might destroy her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Line

The logical thing would be to call Bill Adama and have him bring in the bomb squad, but Laura wasn't certain she had time for that. She studied the suitcase carefully. It had been a long time since she had needed to use this particular skill, but the Doctor had taught her well. She got a small kit of tools from her desk and set to work.

Less than five minutes later she was done; the nuclear warhead disabled and dismantled on her desk. Now she could call Bill, and hope he was too distracted by the prospect of a Cylon or Cylon sympathiser on her staff to ask the wrong questions.

She always hated having to lie to him both because she considered him a friend and because every lie was one step closer to being caught out. If they found that she wasn't who she claimed to be, the logical conclusion...the only conclusion they would draw was that she was a Cylon plant. She couldn't risk that, even with her closest friend within the Fleet.

So she walked the thin line between the girl she had been and the woman she was now, and hoped she'd never have to choose between the Fleet and her own safety.


End file.
